What kind of werewolf name is Paul
by Super Sonic Death Turtle
Summary: Lily is not happy, moving to la push for her senior year was not on her bucket list. Her senior year was supposed to be spent huddled in a corner of the library silently planing world domination or something along those lines. Now there's a hot giant following her around, and just making her uneasy in general. Full Summary inside Paul/Oc rated M for safety
1. La Push here I come

Summary

Lily is not happy, after finding out that her dad is a cheating ass her mother packs their stuff and moves them to la push with her father. Moving to la push, Washington was not on lily's bucket list, but it couldn't possibly be all bad. Wrong from hot giants to horse sized wolves la push just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Now all lily needs is a couple vampires thrown into the mix, but those don't exist right...right! Set just before Breaking Dawn Paul/oc

Chapter 1

"Mom is this really necessary I know you and dad hate each others guts now, but moving back to La Push with PapPap don't you think that's a little extreme" I said as I crossed my arms and glared at nothing in particular. I could tell mom hadn't expected me to make a big fuss, and although I could see her reasons for moving I had never been to La Push, and was freaking out.

"I know it's seem like a crappy idea now, but once we get to La Push, and We're all settled it'll feel just like home." She barely looked up from packing her suit case.

"No mom it won't be just like home because here is home, it's my Senior year can't we just wait until I'm done with school." Even though it was still the beginning of the school year I might still be considered behind in La Push because most schools have different learning speeds and I couldn't stand the thought of being behind on school work, it made me noxious.

"Stop over analyzing it sweety your smart even if they are a little ahead you'll catch up" I signed heavily turning to frown at her, she knew I hated it when she did her freaky mother mind reading thing on me.

"Seriously lils please don't worry about it everything will be fine, but I really need space from your dad right now". Crap I could practically see the tears welling up, now I feel bad for even arguing about it. I knew mom was having a hard time with her and dads divorce.

A couple of deep sighs and multiple groans later I'm in my room packing. I may not want to move, but I didn't want to see my mom cry either, plus La Push is supposed to be super rainy so that could be fun. I've always loved the rain even though I'm not making my signature mud pies anymore I still go out and sit in the rain, it always seemed to help clear my mind. By the time I pulled myself from my day dreaming I realized I had to call PapPap to remind him that mom and I would be in forks by this weekend. Ugh I could feel myself cringe at the sight of our ounce cluttered kitchen it looked more then a little as I walked over to the counter where only a few appliances and the phone remained. I guess mom really is serious about moving out of here I thought as I dialed PapPap's number, after a few ring the answering machine picked up.

"This is Micheal I'm most likely out on a date with a supermodel right now, but if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you as soon as I can"

"Hey PapPap this is Lily just wanted to let you know that me, and mom should be arriving tomorrow afternoon so see you then by the way I love your answering machine message" I snorted as I heard PapPap's voice on the machine it was different every time we called, last week it was scuba diving. Although knowing him he probably was with some supermodel, he was always a ladies man, and it was more then a little creepy how many times random women would pick up his phone. "Mom I called PapPap to let him know that we'd be there by this weekend"

"OK Sweetie, can you finish packing the toiletries from the bathroom so we can get some rest." Mom and I would be driving her 1990 dodge caravan with our stuff from Salem, OR to La Push WA tomorrow, which would be a lovely five hour drive, the both of us needed some sleep before starting the trip and I needed to recharge my sarcasm juice for tomorrows journey.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* The Drive *-*-*-*-*-*-*

"I'm dying " I said because honestly I felt like I really was. Mom was insisting on listening to smooth jazz, and it was making my head feel like it was going to explode.

"Lily it's really not that bad "

"Yes it is, if I hear another saxophone I swear I'm gonna throw myself from he car" Then as if some unseen force had heard me a saxophone solo came on.

"Ugh that it I'm gone" I said completely prepared to jump from the car.

"OK OK let see if we can fin a station that play's 60's rock"

"Oh come on!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Still Driving *-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Lily is this really necessary"

"Yes it's my turn to drive so I get control over the radio" I said with a grin that rivaled the Cheshire cat. We'd been listening to hard rock for just over an hour, and even though it was giving me a slight headache she now knew how I felt while listening to smooth jazz.

"_I will bleed my soul into the river of despair" _I screamed along to the current song knowing how much it was annoying her. As I looked over, and saw mom's pouting face I couldn't help but grin again.

*-*-*-*-*-*-* Stopping for Snacks *-*-*-*-*

"Yummy I wonder what they put in skittles to make them so amazing ?" I mentally rolled eyes at my own stupid question, it was obviously rainbows.

"I'm pretty sure it's cow hooves" My mom said while munching on a payday, I looked at my mom them back at the skittles then over to her again before spitting them out on the ground.

"OMG seriously"

"All that rainbow they put in there really covers up the cow hove taste doesn't it" She said while trying to catch her breath from laughing.

"Stop laughing it's not funny"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* We're Here *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Lily, Lily wake up honey we're here" I felt mom trying to shack me awake, but I was far to tired to get up. After mom took over the wheel she had once again put on smooth jazz, but this time it made me fall asleep.

"Ugh just let me sleep in the car"

"No the last thing I need is for some wild animal to find you all curled up asleep, and try to jump you for some quick cash" I had to get up to look at her this time.

"Mom your really crazy you know that right"

"yeah yeah I know, and I'm pretty sure I got it from PapPap which means it runs in the family so you have something to look forward to in your later years"

"Great mom that's gonna be so awesome" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. While getting out the car I looked at PapPap old place and couldn't help sigh it was going to be a long year.

"Oh come on honey it's really not that bad plus you love your PapPap"

"Yeah maybe things will start looking up" Suddenly I was face down in what seemed like a river of mud. I looked up to hear my mom giggling above me.

"Watch out for the mud it's slippery"

"Thanks mom I hadn't noticed"

"What are you'll doing out there in the rain come in side" PapPap said from off the porch.

"Hey Dad Can you come help grab some of this stuff from the car. I would ask Lily but as you can see she's far to busy just lying around " I glared at her while picking myself up from off the ground.

"There's no need for that I had some of the local boys come over to help move stuff in."PapPap said with huge smirk on his face.  
My face completely drained of color as I looked down at my self, I was covered in mud head to toe.

"What? No there's no need for any possibly cute boys to come out here and see me drenched in mud." I gave a nerves laugh while trying to make a break for the house, but this damn mud was so slippery I could barely stand.

"Well don't go in the house then, their in the living room" PapPap said but I was already opening the front door.

"Ow" I said rubbing my noise I had just ran straight into a warm fleshy wall.

"Are you okay" Said wall began to talk in a surprisingly deep and slightly delicious voice.

My eyebrow beginning to twitch nervously as I looked up, this dude was huge well over six feet, and I had to crane my neck just to look at him. Just my luck he's really cute and I'm covered in mud.

"Yeah I'm fine can I get around you" I really needed a shower before I ran into any more hot wall men.

"Oh sorry " He said stepping to the side with a kind of goofy grin.

"I'm Embry by the way"

"uhhh I'm Lily sorry I got mud on you". I stepped around Embry to sprint for the stairs, hopefully without tripping. As I made my break for the the steps I noticed like five other guys were in the living watching, and chocking back laughter. Ugh this was not going to be a good day.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*Time Break*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I had just gotten out the shower in PapPap's room and I could here more voices coming from down stairs. I guess the other guys had gotten here. A knock at the door startled me.

"Lily open the door Hun I grabbed a bag of your clothes for you" I cracked the door open just enough to grab my bag from mom.

"Thanks mom, how many guys are down there." I said I came out clean and dresses.

"Only like five or six."

"Seriously don't you think that's a little much for helping move a few boxes in" I really didn't want to face any more people after my mud escapades.

"It's OK honey just come down and come meet everyone, there all very nice."

"Fine don't see how this day could get any worse." I winced knowing I'd probably jinxed myself.

OK this is where I'm ending it Paul will be in the next chapter... maybe

anyway message me if you like it or for creative criticism and I guess I'll probably need a beta so if anyone's willing just message me.


	2. Purely Physical

Chapter 2

Not a death sentence, not a death sentence. Even though I kept repeating it I was still nerves about meeting the men my PapPap called to help move my mothers and my stuff in. I usually wasn't this nerves about meeting people, but those guys had seen me covered head to toe in mud, and as if that wasn't embarrassing enough I'm sure my mom had broken out the baby pictures by now.

"Lily relax you look like your going to have a aneurysm" Because I probably will.

"Only if you promise to take me to the hospital if I do" I said.

"Oh you'll be fine there all nice boys" she rolled her eyes at me while heading for the stairs.

"Why are there so many of them here anyway all that needed to be done was move a few boxes in." I asked throwing her a suspicious glare.

"There all friends, and since when did you ever go anywhere without bring all your friends"

"When I'm doing something like moving in boxes for the creepy old guy next door"

"Lily!" Mom threw me an exasperated look, but I was only telling the truth.

"What I love PapPap just as much as you do but he can be crazy creepy sometimes."

"Hey I take offense to that" I turned around to see PapPap coming out of the living room. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking back at my mom silently asking if I could turn back.

"No" She answered without me having to even say anything.

Crap I thought to myself before entering the living room, not one of them had on a shirt and they were all ridiculously buff. It looks like a steroid convention in our living room, not that I'm complaining or anything.

"Hi" I said nervously as I shuffled into the living room, this is the last place I wanted to okay maybe not the last place but pretty close. The largest one stood up and extended his hand to me, I had to crane my head back just to see his face.

"Hi I'm Sam" he said as he shook my hand. I don't know how my mom could stand to be in the same room as him he reminded me a lot of my father, a no nonsense kind of guy. He then proceeded to introduce all the others in the room.

"That's Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Brady, and Paul." I gave everyone a wary smile until I looked at Paul. I'll be honest I have looked at a guy before, and thought wow I wanna have your babies, but never has a guy thrown that look at me, I'll be honest it was a little unsettling. I suddenly felt the need to run, and hide as I saw that look in Paul's eyes, I had seen that look hundreds of times before. I had seen my mom and dad share that look for most of my life, before Katie happened. I jerked back as Paul came to stand in front of me, he must have felt something because he had a ridiculously stupid grin on his face.

"I'm Paul" he said in a sort of dreamy state. I rolled my eyes, at least I didn't have to worry about looking to stupid in front of him.

"Yeah I know" I said trying to back away to the kitchen. Paul seam to think differently because every time I took a step back he took a step forward.

Finally I heard someone clear their throat, I glanced behind Paul to see Sam approaching us with the a sort of incredulously look on his face. Paul followed my gaze to Sam, it was safe to say we were having different reactions to seeing Sam, I was nervous, confused but mostly relieved. Paul on the other hand looked down right pissed, in fact he was so angry he started to shake.

"Is everything all right in here" my mother asked as she entered the living room balancing a giant tray of cookies in one hand and what looked to be a pitcher of lemonade in the other.

"No everything's fine Mrs. Wilson we were just leaving" said Sam as he literally began pulling Paul from the house.

"Don't you all want to stay for cookies and lemonade" my mom said she held up a pitcher and cookie tray.

"Thanks but Paul's not feeling well." Sam was half way out the door before he finished his sentence.

"Okay well thanks for helping us move our stuff and I hope your friends feeling better soon" my mom looked as confused as I felt.

"Thanks for the cookies Mrs. Wilson" Embry said grabbing a handful cookies before following the others out the house. I could already tell I wouldn't be hanging around them very much, they were a bunch of Weirdos.

"Well they were nice and also handsome too" my mom said as she sat down the tray of cookies and lemonade pitcher.

"Ugh mom I don't even want to hear it they were all really weird especially Paul he got really angry for no reason he wasn't sick, but he did look like he was gonna blow a gasket." I groaned at her as I flopped down on the couch, at least they didn't stay long I'm a terrible conversationalist.

"Maybe you should consider getting to know them better, after all you'll be in school with them" she said as she sat down on the couch next to me.

"What are you kidding me all those guys looked like they were in their late 20s how are any of them still in high school." Now I was really confused not a single one of them looked my age.

"Embry and Quil are all Sophomores, I believe Seth is a Freshmen, and I think Brady is in middle school." She said picking up the T.V. remote.

"Middle school, there's no way that kids in middle school." I said looking at my mom.

"Yup and I think Paul and Jared only graduated a couple of years ago."

"Are you sure they all seem a lot older" I asked her as she stared flipping channels.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure Sam is only 25 and he's the oldest" she said not really giving it much thought. It's like she knows who I really want to ask about and is just taunting me, but I won't give her the satisfaction.

"Yeah but how old is Paul" or maybe I will.

"I knew you thought he was cute I could see it in your eye as he was drug from the house." I really hate her sometimes I thought rolling my eyes.

"You don't think it's weird that they had to drag him from the house, what was wrong with him anyway" looking at her suspiciously.

"Stop looking for something wrong with them, their very nice boys and-"

" Okay, fine just tell me how old he is" I said stopping her before she could start to lecture me on the importance of not judging a book by it's cover.

"He's 20 to 25 I think." She said looking up at the ceiling like it would give her the correct answer.

"Ugh that was absolutely no help at all"

"Well it helped me to know that your at least a little interested in him." she said with a sly grin, It turned into a full blown grin when I through a heated glare at her.

"Well played mother, well played." Before she could again comment on my interest in Paul I snatched up the last few cookies on the tray, and booked it. There was no way I had any real interest in Paul it was purely physical that's all...maybe.

I want to say thanks to everyone who followed and favorited and give a special thanks to Shadowsammy for my first review.


	3. Vicious Woodland Creatures

Chapter 3

Once I was in my room I started to look for my camera bag, I usually keep it with me at all times but I didn't bring any of my own things in after my mud escapades. It was only around four, and I wanted to take pictures of the beach before it got to dark. I wouldn't say I'm a good photographer but it was something that helped me relax, and after the day I've had a little relaxation is what I need. As I started to look for my camera bag I realized I had never stayed in my mom's old room, I've always slept in the guest room while mom and dad stayed in here. The entire room was done in neutral colors, the bed took up most of the room and there was a small bookshelf next to the bed. A bunch of boxes and my suit case were piled under the window, but I noticed something off in the room, it was the pictures on the dresser in the corner. They were of mom and dad, it was suddenly obvious she hadn't been in the room yet because all the pictures mom had of dad in the house have "mysteriously" disappeared. I reached the dresser and picked up the first one I saw, it was of mom and dad in front of PapPap's house it must have been prom night because of the way they were dressed, they looked so happy together why did dad have to go and mess everything up. I'll be honest I almost didn't believe my mom when she told me why she, and dad were splitting up. He never seemed like the type of guy who would cheat, he was always serious and the responsible one in my parents relationship. I haven't talked to him since he moved out of the house three months ago. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I stuffed the picture I was holding under the pillow on the bed. I knew the minute my mother saw these she would toss them like the ones in the house.

I sighed trying not to think about my parents failing marriage. I had always said I never wanted to get get married, but I don't think I ever really meant it at least not until now. I thought my parents would always be together but apparently I was wrong. Even though I'm mad at my dad for what he did I sort of hoped they would work it out, but that hope was lost when mom moved us to La Push. I picked up my camera bag, and started down the stairs, now I really needed to occupy my time because I've gone and depressed myself. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I could hear the movie my mom and PapPap were watching, something with explosions.

"Mom I'm going to the beach to take photos for a little while." I said stepping into the living room.

"okay, sweetie, just make sure to get back before it gets dark." she said, looking up at me.

"Okay, mom" I said leaving out the front door. It wasn't a long walk to the beach, only about five minutes. Even though I haven't been to La Push in a while I still knew the way. It was impossible to get lost. Although, with my luck I'm sure I'd manage, I thought to myself as set off into the dense forest behind PapPap's house. Coming around the bend I could hear the crashing waves on the shore, I came to a stop on a small cliff, I smiled as I looked out at the ocean. The view of the beach was amazing, and forest wasn't so bad either I guess it's not all bad here. I unzipped my camera bag and pulled out my camera, it wasn't one of those professional ones. It was an old Olympus my dad bought me for my thirteenth birthday, it was cracked in the corner but I loved it. I sign a breath of relief as I snap a few shots of the beach and the ocean, this is just what I needed after the stressful and confusing day I've had. I sat down on the edge of the cliff after I felt I had sufficient amount of beach pics. I closed my eyes as and lounged back as a breeze swept over the cliff, I was already planing on spending a lot of my time here. I jerked up suddenly looking behind me into the woods, trying not to start hyperventilating. I swear I heard a rustle in the bushes, I slowly stand up and snap a picture of the woods in front of me hoping a the flash will scare away whatever is in there. I try to control my breathing as I told myself it was probably only a rabbit or squirrel or something. I hold my breath trying to hear if there is something still in there, but nothing moves. I let out a long sigh of relief, before running off into the woods. I all of a sudden didn't want to be here anymore. When I got back to PapPap's house I slammed the door shut behind me. I was panting from my mad dash home, and my palms were sweaty from gripping my camera bag so hard.

"Sweetie are you okay" I hear from my hunched over position in front of the door.

"No, I almost just died" I said looking up at my mother.

"Oh really what happened" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I probably outran a vicious predator." Okay maybe I was exaggerating a little but that's how it felt.

"Are you bleeding." she asked giving me a once over.

"No"

"Well then you'll probably live." she said grinning at me.

"Thanks for the concern mom." I said throwing her a fake glare.

"Your welcome, you know not everyone is as lucky to have an amazing mother like me." I grinned at her knowing she was right. No matter how much I complained about her she was a pretty amazing mom.

"There's pizza in the oven if your hungry, I'm off to bed." she said heading up the stairs.

"Okay night mom." I said starting for the kitchen.

"Oh and before I forget you start school this Monday." She called down to me.

I groaned as sat down at the kitchen table I really wasn't looking forward to starting a new school in the middle of the school year. I grabbed a slice of pizza and headed into the living room where PapPap was still watching TV.

" Do you have your drivers license?" PapPap asked as I flopped down on the couch.

"Yes" I replied glancing at him.

"Well then you can have my old car."

"Isn't your car um.. I don't know dead?" I asked

"It was but I had Jake fix it up for when you got here." he said standing up.

"Come take a look at it I think he did a pretty good job on it." I jump up to follow him out to the garage. When PapPap opens the garage door I swear a cloud of dust rushed out at us.

"Was Jake working in here when he fixed the car?" I asked in between coughs.

"No he took the car to his house, said something about catching his death in here." PapPap said through coughs. He shields his eyes while moving to remove the tarp on the car. I wince as more dust comes off the tarp.

"How long ago did Jake fix it?" I asked closing my now watering eyes.

"Only about a week ago." he said.

"Why is there so much dust everywhere?" I asked opening my eyes. I gasped in shock, it was a green 94' jeep wrangler, I'm in love.

"I don't know, there's always a boat load of dust in here." he said looking back at me.

"Thanks PapPap this car is awesome." I said.

"No problem, it was going to waste sitting in here collecting more dust." I through the car one last look of glee before following PapPap out the garage and back into the house. I sat in the living room and ate pizza with PapPap until he turned in for the night leaving me alone with my thoughts. I was ridiculously nerves about starting school on Monday, I know there was nothing to really worry about and it's not like I wouldn't know anybody there but that didn't seem to matter to my anxiety filled head. Tired and bored I headed up stairs to my room, to get some sleep I wanted to get an early start so I could everything unpacked by the end of the day tomorrow. I glanced at the clock on the wall before heading up stairs 2:30 it read, I sigh so much for an early start.

…...

**Lily will be starting school in the next chapter and there will be more Paul. Tell me what you think of it so far and thanks to JuceyJessJess, Aura-enylove and Imconfused2013 for reviewing. **


	4. Distractions before School

Chapter 4

As if the universe was aware of my impending doom the weekend seemed to go all to fast. I woke up to the blaring ringing of my alarm clock. A habit my mom got me into was putting the alarm clock on the other side of the room. Getting up to shut the alarm clock helped me get over the shock of the cold morning air quicker. I groaned as I made my way into the bathroom to start my morning routine, I had set my alarm clock almost an hour and a half before early so I could take an extra long shower before school. After finishing my bathroom routine I headed back into my room to get dressed. I chose something simple enough for my first day, I really didn't want to draw to much attention to myself. I slipped on a tank top before pulling my favorite batman sweater over it, I then throw on a pair of dark jeans and my black rain boots. I collected rain boots, or at least as best as anyone could collect shoes, I had a pair in every color. Satisfied with my outfit I grabbed my messenger bag and headed down stair, as I got down stairs I noticed on one was up yet. I suppose that was to be expected since mom started her job at forks hospital yesterday. She had been a nurse at Salem hospital longer then I've been alive, it was where she met dad. They were both still students at Salem University, mom was still in training when dad came into the hospital with a busted up face. He told he got into a fight while trying to stop a mugging, because he was to embarrassed to tell her the truth. When in reality he and a jammed door got into a fight, and the door won. As I make my way into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast I can't help but miss my dad. He was always a stern no nonsense kind of guy but he was still my dad plus he usually offset moms goofy. I berated myself for thinking about him, I knew it wouldn't do any good mom was bent set on having no contact with him and as a good daughter I was trying to fully support her decision. He tried calling me almost every other day leaving messages on my phone apologizing but, he brought this upon himself. I moaned letting my head fall on the table with a hard **thunk** thinking about dad gave me a headache, although lately I've had another on my mind. Paul I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I was kind of worried about him, the last time I'd seen him was that Friday afternoon when he was dragged from the house. That was weird enough on it's own right, but the next day he had called to talk to me, I don't even know how he got PapPap's number. I moaned again thinking back to that day.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Saturday Afternoon *-*-*-*-*-*-*

_ "Lily the phones for you." mom called from the back door. I was outside in the back taking a few shots of this adorable bunny, that seemed way to comfortable around humans. _

"_Coming" I called wondering who it could be, there weren't many people from home who would seek me out after our move, I had always been a wallflower. The only person who tried to get a hold of me regularly was dad, and I was sure he wouldn't have called PapPap's house phone. As I reach the house my interest is at its limit when I noticed the look on my moms face, It was soft an 'I told you so' mixed with pure joy. I gesture to her to hand over the phone, and she did but not before throwing me an ear splitting grin._

"_Hello" I said into the phone._

"_Hi" was the reply, but that was enough to make my heart stop._

"_Paul?" I asked sounding disturbingly breathless._

"_Do you-"_

"_how did you get this number." I cut him off before he could even ask me a question._

"_Oh well your mother saw me at the grocery store this morning and gave it to me." He said, as I inwardly groaned, of course she did._

"_Anyway I wanted to invite you to Emily's for dinner." he said._

"_Um I don't know I still have a lot of unpacking to do." It was true I hadn't even started yet and it was already four o'clock.._

"_I could come over and help-"_

"_NO! Uh I mean no need for that I have everything under control." I roll my eyes at myself knowing I could use the help with unpacking. My organization skills were terrible, and my attention span was just as bad._

"_Sorry I asked." He practically growled at me. I wince knowing I was being a full on jerk._

"_Maybe my mother and I could come over for dinner tomorrow next weekend after we're a little more settled." I said feeling bad that I had made him angry._

"_OK are you sure that's want you want cause I don't want to pressure you or anything." He said sounding nervous all of a sudden. Which was odd because not minutes ago he sounded like he was going to explode. _

"_Um no, it's fine my mom hates staying in the house in weekends." I said _

"_oh ok see you then." he said sounding slightly put out. I groaned to myself he couldn't possibly be upset that I was bringing my mom. I was an antisocial teenager, I brought my mom everywhere._

"_Um I'm going to hang up now, I'll see you next weekend."_

"_Yeah, later Lily." he said hanging up. I shivered as I put down I hated the way he said my name, it made me feel all giddy, and girly._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Monday Morning*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

I let my head smack onto the table as I thought about that awkward conversation. A couple of hours later Emily had called to talk to my mom and confirm plans for a dinner next Saturday, they ended up giggling the entire time, I think it was about me because every time she glanced at me she giggled even more.

I looked at the clock and groaned I had about twenty minutes to get to school, the drive only took about ten but I wanted to get there early to familiarize myself with the building. I got up from the table and grabbed my bag noticing my mom coming down the stairs looking like the living dead.

"Hey hon you leaving for school already?" she asked while picking crust out of her eye.

"Yep, wish me luck." I through her a nervous smile.

"Don't worry so much dear you'll be fine, plus you already some people there." she said throwing me a look.

"No I only know those weirdos you and PapPap let come over." I said throwing her a glare.

"Well try to remember we'll be seeing those weirdos next weekend for dinner, plus you should be excited I don't think you've ever made friends this fast before." She grinned at me and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah I'm about as excited as that cat you ran over last month." I said throwing her a slightly disgusted look I hated when she wiggled her eyebrows like that, it's so creepy.

"Hey that was an accident, and for all we know that cat could have been very happy before it's untimely demise." she said feigning a hurt look.

"Sure mom, whatever you say." I said starting for the door, if we continued this ridiculous I wasn't going to be there on time.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child, remember I'm the one you spit up and pooed on for years." she said following me out the door.

"Ugh gross mom, can you please never say anything like that to me again." I said getting into my new/old jeep, I still couldn't get over much I loved this car.

"Have a nice day sweetie, and don't put anything weird in your mouth at school!" She shouted from the front door. I could feel my face starting to burn with the embarrassment of her comment. I stick my tongue out at her before pulling out of the driveway. I could already tell today was going to be a weird day.

When I pulled up to the school I was sort of under whelmed, I don't know why but was expecting something a little less little. Finding a parking space was beyond easy, there were only eight other cars in the parking lot. Either there weren't a lot of drivers of I was a little earlier then I meant to be. Sitting in my car trying to get up the courage to enter the building was more then a little pathetic, there wasn't even anybody here yet. In the five minutes I've been sitting here another car had pulled up, revealing an older woman with graying hair pulled up into a bun. Making me assume that all the other cars were either teachers or other staff member, awesome I was way to early. I let my head thump onto the steering wheel groaning at my tendency to overreact, and panic over little things. I had meant to arrive only ten minutes early so I could get my class schedule and find my class room, but I overestimated my drive time. Taking deep breaths I figured I could rest my eyes for a minute-

SMACK!

"Ahhhh!" I shouted, sure that this was the beginning of a zombie apocalypse.

"HEY LILY!" I heard my name being shouted through the window of my car. I look up to realize it wasn't a zombie, but a really tall smiling kid. I rolled down the window to scream at the psycho banging on my window but he beat me to it.

"SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU!" he shouted at me again.

"Why are you yelling?" I asked while covering my ears and glaring at him,.

"SORRY I mean sorry it's just I've been saying your name for like the last ten minutes, and you weren't answering so I thought you couldn't hear very good." he said giving me a million watt smile, I'm pretty sure I met this kid Friday but I can't remember his name.

"Um it's okayy" I dragged out the end of my sentence hoping he would provide his name.

"Oh I'm Seth, it's okay if you don't remember my name I'm sure Paul was the only person you thought about the day." He said ginning at me again. I couldn't really focus on what he was saying after that, because all the blood rushing to my face and head was making he dizzy.

"I was not, why would you even think that." I tried to mean and threatening, but with the giant blush I probably looked more like I was going to pop.

"No, no it's fine I get that your most likely in love or some-"

"Please stop talking." I cut him off before he could finish the embarrassing and intrusive sentence. I squeezed my my eyes closed hoping he would start to feel awkward and leave, but when I opened my eyes there he still smiling.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked when I noticed he wasn't going away.

"No, but can help you." he said wiggling his eyebrows, I groaned I had hoped my mom was the only person that did that.

"What are you helping with?" I asked

"I can take you to the main office and show you around the school." he said opening my car door.

"Uh sure that would actually be great, my sense of direction is really awful, I meant to get here early so I could learn all the twists and turns." I said getting out of the car.

"Well you certainly did just that, your a abut an hour early." he grinned again.

"Ugh I didn't mean to be this early, wait why are you here so early?" I asked him as it dawned on me that he was here just as early as I was.

"I'm serving a morning detention." he said with a nervous chuckle.

"What, I didn't even know you could have detention in the morning." I said

"Well I sort of walked out of class the other day, and got detention but I had to work so my mom called and my teacher moved it to this morning." I wince at him, he said all of that in one breath and looked like he could keep going.

"So where's the office?" I asked.

"follow me this way lily flower." he said gesturing for me to enter the building first.

"Don't call me that." I throw him a not very scary glare, only to start smiling when he did. Even if he was a little weird and very talkative I liked Seth he was like the brother I never knew I wanted.

…...

**Sorry I know I said lily would be starting school and she didn't but at least she's at the school. I promise there will be Paul in the next chapter and others, but chapters will come slow, school is already kicking my ass. Anywho thanks to all who reviewed and iHeartArt as much I hate to say it I do need school, it helps curb the boredom. **

**P.S there are pics and things related to the story on my profile page**


End file.
